


Личное пространство

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Огромное спасибо Ленивому скунсу завдохновение, а Коробке со специями – за вычитку.





	Личное пространство

Красавчик всегда запирает за собой дверь в ванную. Всегда.  
Дело не в стеснительности или осторожности: он полностью доверяет команде и ему давно нечего скрывать.  
Дело в личном пространстве. Полном, ничем не нарушаемом уединении. Красавчик все время на виду, все время играет на публику, и ему просто необходимо иногда остаться в одиночестве и снять все маски до единой, не опасаясь, что кто-то увидит его настоящее лицо.  
Но в дешевой гостинице где-то на полпути из Аризоны в Калифорнию двери не запираются, задвижка болтается на одном гвозде. Конечно, Би Эй ничего не стоит ее починить, но Красавчик ни за что не признает вслух, что для него это так важно. Поэтому он просто громко объявляет, что собирается принять душ, и уходит в душевую.  
Он открывает краны на полную, затем немного прикручивает холодный – Красавчик моется почти в кипятке, – становится под струи воды, льющиеся из душа под потолком, и закрывает глаза.  
Что-то мешает. Не дает расслабиться, держит в напряжении, как взведенный курок.  
Красавчик отлично знает, в чем дело. Это все незапертая дверь, которая может открыться в любой момент и впустить внешний мир в его хрупкую временную раковину.  
Никто из команды не станет ему мешать, на кой черт он им сдался?  
Но дверь не заперта, следовательно, она может открыться.  
Красавчик обзывает себя идиотом и параноиком. Хватает с полки мыло, намыливает ладони и ныряет в них лицом. Глаза щиплет, и пока Красавчик промывает их водой и беззлобно ругается себе под нос, он почти успевает забыть про незапертую дверь, и только когда протягивает руку за зубной пастой – не глядя, на ощупь, – новое ощущение заставляет его замереть на месте.  
За спиной кто-то стоит. Красавчик не слышит ни звука – шум воды заглушает все, – он не заметил сквозняка, когда дверь открылась и закрылась, но за спиной кто-то есть, Красавчик чувствует это кожей, затылком, лопатками, как будто все его тело превратилось в локатор, улавливающий чужое присутствие.  
Посторонний здесь быть не может – остальные в комнате, мимо них так просто не проскочишь. Значит, кто-то из своих. Если это Ганнибал – наверняка у него что-то важное, иначе бы он так не врывался. Би Эй могла понадобиться какая-то железка, которую он надеется тут найти. Мэрдоку...  
Какого черта здесь может быть нужно Мэрдоку? А это именно он, теперь Красавчик в этом уверен: человек, стоящий за спиной, выше его и примерно той же комплекции.  
Самое логичное сейчас – обернуться. Спросить: "Какого черта тебе тут надо?" Но Красавчик почему-то так и не открывает глаза. И не оборачивается.  
На вопрос "какого черта?" может существовать ответ. Любой, в том числе – совершенно непредсказуемый. А Мэрдок стоит за спиной и молчит, и невозможно понять, о чем он думает.  
Красавчик так и стоит столбом, сжимая в руке тюбик зубной пасты, затем чувствует легкое движение воздуха, как будто Мэрдок за спиной перемещается ближе к двери. И вот сейчас самое время обернуться и посмотреть, подтвердить свою догадку или опровергнуть ее, и в любом случае спросить: "Какого черта ты тут делаешь?"... но вместо этого Красавчик неосознанно подается назад, к тому, кто за спиной. На одну краткую секунду он чувствует шероховатость кожаной куртки, скользящей по его собственной коже, чувствует улыбку, касающуюся его волос. Он почти успевает ощутить прикосновение чужой руки к своей ладони, как вдруг все это исчезает, испаряется в один миг. Плечи Красавчика обнимает пустота.  
Кажется, дверь открывается и закрывается, впустив немного холодного воздуха. Но в конце концов, Красавчику все это могло просто показаться. После Вьетнама у него нарушена сенсорика, иногда он чувствует то, чего нет.  
Например, ладонь, почти касающуюся его ладони.  
Красавчик мотает головой, стряхивая капли с волос, и открывает глаза.  
В душевой никого нет.

– А где Мэрдок? – как бы невзначай интересуется Красавчик, появляясь на пороге комнаты. На нем банный гостиничный халат, на шее болтается мокрое полотенце. На лице – ничего не значащая улыбка, из тех, что первые попадаются под руку, когда на выходе из ванной комнаты не глядя запускаешь руку в гардеробную с масками.  
– Пошел заказать нам ужин, – отзывается Ганнибал, не отрываясь от просмотра новостей. С того места, где стоит Красавчик, над спинкой кресла видна только голова полковника, окутанная неизменными клубами сигарного дыма.  
– И давно? – уточняет Красавчик, следя, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно. – Я зверски хочу есть.  
– Ты всегда зверски хочешь есть, – бурчит Би Эй. На столе перед ним – разобранный до винтика автомат, Би Эй любовно смазывает каждую деталь маслом и протирает тряпочкой.  
Красавчик пытается придумать, как снова задать свой вопрос так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, но в этот момент Мэрдок вваливается в номер и с порога заявляет:  
– Ребята, вы не поверите! Мисси – это очаровательная официантка, Красавчик, тебе понравится... так вот, Мисси специально для нас испечет свой фирменный трюфельно-банановый торт! Ну разве это не чудесно?  
– Трюфельно-банановый? – переспрашивает полковник. – Я вовсе не уверен, что это чудесно, Мэрдок.  
– Что это за еда? – возмущается Би Эй. – Я не могу питаться тортами, идиот! Мне нужна энергия, а для этого нужно есть мясо, понял? Мясо, а не бананы!  
Красавчик в перепалке не участвует, он пристально наблюдает за Мэрдоком, и когда тот, почувствовав взгляд, вскидывает на него глаза, Красавчику кажется, что он улавливает в них что-то такое, чего раньше не мог разглядеть.  
В любом случае, разглядеть как следует ему не удается и сейчас, потому что Мэрдок слишком уж быстро отводит взгляд.  
– А я вот не против торта, – говорит Красавчик.  
Мэрдок счастливо улыбается, и все снова становится как обычно.  
По крайней мере, на этот раз.

_Написано по арту Ленивого скунса:_


End file.
